the forsaken one (cancelled)
by kripky
Summary: legends are forgotten, the ancient remain in the past and the guardians of old are left as tales that your read to your children. but what happens when a myth as old as time reveals itself to a certain wizard and what if he wants to see if the tales are true and decides to wake up a being older than time itself. I would say that we have a hell of a story to tell
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

OZPIN'S P.O.V

Like any other day I sat in my office, staring out upon the city through the window, lost in an ocean of my own thoughts, thoughts about the evil queen that was waiting to reveal the destruction that she had long planned out.

_Ding_

I was dragged from my thoughts by the sound of the elevator opening. Glynda was walking to me with a file in her hand. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow when she handed me the file.

"what's this about?" I asked her with curiosity

"I don't know, but it was given to me by a drunken crow so it might be important information" she said then stood at her usual spot by my side waiting for my instructions.

I opened the file and looked at the contents with surprise, staring right back at me were what was left of the kingdom of the forsaken. But what interested me the most was the small note that accompanied the images.

_Ozpin it's real and it's here._

_The legend is real,_

_The city of the forsaken is real, which means so is its guardian and protector._

_From Qrow _

My mind was racing.

"Glynda, prepare a few bullheads and inform both teams RWBY and JNPR to report to the docking bay, we are going on an expedition" I said

"are you sure that this is a wise choice" she asked

"Glynda, my choice has already been made whether it be wise or not, may the consequences of my actions present themselves in the future, but for now I would like it very much if you would do as I ask and remind both of the teams to prepare for a fight" I said as I prepared myself for the possibility of a battle.

It's time to see whether or not the guardian is real or if it was lie as old as time.


	2. chapter 1: The Guardian

Chapter 1: The Guardian

Ruby's P.O.V

"so... um professor Ozpin, why are we out here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked confused to the point of this trip.

"you'll see very soon Ms Rose you will al soon see the exact reasoning behind this sudden excursion" answered Ozpin.

Yang walked up beside me and whispered, "is it just me or is the professor acting weird?"

I was about to respond but was interrupted by the Professor who was now in the front of the group blocking any vision of the clearing in front of us.

"where here" instead of his usually calm and neutral expression, there was an almost happy looking smile planted on his face. He moved further into the clearing.

The scene took my breath away. At the edge of the clearing lay what looked to be a castle, it had signs of aging and what looked to be a battle as there were large sets of armour and weapons scattered across the clearing.

A was snapped back to reality by Weiss. "sir where exactly are we?"

"this was the last stand to the glory of a forsaken age" he said with a sad tone

"and what exactly are looking for here?" asked Pyrrha

"The guardian of there people, alright stay close, don't touch anything and keep an eye out for Grimm and bandits". He answered and instructed

OZPIN'S P.O.V

We crossed the plains of the clearing, carefully avoiding all of the fallen warriors in the clearing and proceeded through the giant doors that once were a safeguard for the people that lived here.

The insides were in a much more preserved state then the outsides. Although, it was just as much a destroyed as you would expect for a construct that has been left unattended for almost a millennium. An eerie silence ruled the entrance as we just simply stood there in our shocked state. The battle that took place in here was much fiercer, as shown by the significant increase in skeletons, but that's not what we were shocked by, instead our gazes were firmly planted on the mangled corpses of pure darkness that lay among the fallen.

"sir, you said this was a battle, right?" asked Ms long

"indeed, I did" I replied with my usual neutrality

"then what were they fighting?" she continued

"something that I hope that we never have to fight" I said with genuinely hoping to confront such evil.

"now let us continue, before it gets dark" I added.

As we walked, more and more of these…. Things showed up, but less and less human skeletons, armour and weapons. Eventually, we reached a hallway were there were no corpses to be found, the hallway lead to an elegant door, which could only be assumed as the throne room of this historic castle. "let's go and remember be ready for anything" I instructed my students and Glynda this was followed by everyone readying their weapons for combat.

I pushed the doors open and just stood there, frozen by the sight that I was presented with, giant statues lay dormant across both sides of the room, hundreds of those blackened corpses lay scattered across the room, in the throne lay the heavily armoured skeleton of the king, but none of those were as shocking as the standing figure in the middle of the room. Both arms were placed on the hilt of an ancient sword, the golden armour that encompassed the figure was covered in gashes and deep slashes, all of which were fatal wounds.

"even after a millennium, you refuse to fall" I stated to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the eyes of the golden armour glowed a fierce red, its eyes looked as if it had been set ablaze with fury. The helmet shifted from each member before locking on upon Ms Rose.

"um… professor, is it just me or is that armour looking at me?" questioned Ms Rose

"whatever happens do not attack it for if you do, we are all going to die" I instructed lacing each word with authority. Suddenly, the figure vanished, reappearing in front brandishing it's blade high in the air, only to be sent flying by a sniper bullet from Ms Rose.

"did we kill it?" she asked, as soon as the words left her mouth, it stood up and charged.

"we must detain it, whoever is in that armour appears to be in a berserker-like state, meaning that they have no control of themselves" I instructed, and like that we ran into battle.


	3. Chapter 2: Grand Entrance

Chapter 2: Grand Entrance

Just so I don't anger anyone I will put this one disclaimer in here, I do not own anything besides the OC everything else is credited to their creators. There now I don't have to do this again.

HAHAHA SUCK IT GODS OF DISCLAIMERS I HAVE DEFEATED THOU IN A TEST OF WORDS. P.S I AM STILL NEW AT THIS SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH THE REVIEWS.

* * *

Ozpin's P.O.V

Well this went south faster than I initially expected. The armoured figure was fast, and its attack strength is best left unknown, but it would appear that this is not the guardian of the forsaken, if it was, we would all be dead by now, so that leaves the question who is in the armour.

"students, be careful, we don't know what it is capable of and it is therefore not to be underestimated." I stated afterwards silence seemed to dominate the area in which we stood.

This silence was ended when Team JNPR was thrown across the room and out of the doorway by the figure. I looked over and saw that all members of team JNPR were all unconscious.

The armour appeared to have discarded its weapon and was now in a very one-sided fight against Ms Rose. Her teammates lay unconscious, scattered across the room like broken dolls, in that split second of time that I had turned around to check the condition of team JNPR, the armour had managed to take them all out and was now overwhelming Ms Rose, in terms of speed no less, whatever is in that armour was either never human or has been turned into something unnatural to say the least. I mentally chastised myself for being so distracted in my thoughts and lending any aid to my student whom is currently in desperate need of assistance.

I moved as fast as I could and attempted to strike it and aid the now struggling reaper. Glynda was hot on my heels as we decided to strike it.

"Glynda stop it's movements, Ruby try to incase it's limbs with ice of attempt to limit it's overall mobility". I announced my instructions to the two-remaining huntsman besides myself. what I failed to notice was that while I was speaking the armour had vanished from it's place by Ms Rose and from my sight as well.

Suddenly, the world started to dim as I felt something heavy hitting me, the last thoughts before I was seized by the unrelenting grasp of unconsciousness was…. 'damn, I didn't expect that'.

* * *

Ruby's P.O.V

Everything was going horribly, everyone besides me was currently unconscious and I was nowhere near enough to fight this…. Whatever this is to protect the people that I cherish and Glynda. We are all going to die and it's all because I'm not strong enough.

Please, somebody, anybody, please save them. I prayed to any god that would listen, pleaded to anyone that could help us, but my cries appeared to have either fallen upon deaf ears or never reached anyone at all.

The armoured figure had shed it's armour like a skin to reveal it's true appearance and what I was made to witness was horrifying to say the least. A blackened figure with wings of darkness sprouting from it's back and claws that oozed a oily black goo was what this creature truly looked like, it seemed to radiate despair and with every step it made towards me, I could feel that menacing aura slowly overwhelming me.

It was finally upon me, casting a shadow as it raised the blade high over its head.

'Is this how I'm going to die', I thought as I closed my eyes and waited for the cold and cruel embrace of death as it swung it's blade down, but nothing happened, no light at the end of the tunnel, no pain, nothing. I opened my eyes and saw a young boy in front of me, his arm was outstretched with his fingers grasping something, the sword, he managed to stop that mighty swing with his hands. Then fast, faster than I could ever imagine possible, the boy took the creatures sword along with it's arm and kicked the creature across the room. The sword seemed to... no, the sword begun glowing in his hands as if it was happy to see him.

He then sheathed the relic of a blade upon his hip, alongside another blade that appeared to be a katana. At this point I was feeling lightheaded and my world begun to dim and tilt.

"Now that is what I call an entrance", said the boy with a joyful grin placed on his face. Before he noticed me starting to lose consciousness and catch me as I started to fall.

"whoa there Red, you've held out pretty well, but let me take it from here okay" he said with that grin still planted on his face. He lightly placed me on the ground just as the creature burst through the wall that it had been flung through. The last thing that I remember before my vision went dark was the boy raising his hand at the creature and the earth raising in the form of spikes and skewering and slaughtering the creature and the thinking 'who is he?'.

* * *

Ren's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes groggily, my head feeling like it had a destructive marching band of Nora's in it. Where am I, I remember we came to some ruins in the middle of a forest and then we were attacked by… I sprung up, the sight I was greeted by was not a pretty one, one of those blackened creatures was being held up by what could be assumed as hundreds of earth lances and was no hanging there as a shredded mess of flesh, gore and oily black blood.

I immediately threw-up at the sight of it, the action repeated by my now awakened team, after we got over the sight, we noticed the others scattered around the place unmoving, then we noticed Ruby with someone standing over her. We shot at him, all bullets hitting him. However, he didn't seem affective at all. We moved to a melee form of attack.

"Get away from her!" Jaune demanded.

As we attacked all we hit was air. Then, we noticed that none of us had the weapons that we had mere seconds ago. We searched around the room frantically to find any traces of the boy.

"Are you looking for somebody?" asked a voice from above. We all looked up to see thee boy standing on the air above us, but what was more confusing was that none of us had sensed his presence even though he was within arm's reach above us. Then I asked the question which seemed to be showing on all of our faces.

"who…no, what are you?" I asked searching for anything that would make the boy we saw in front of us less terrifying then he is.

With a joyful grin planted on his face he answered "I am an immortal and this is my kingdom, WELCOME TO FORSAKEN KINGDOM".

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

I know it was obvious right anyway thankyou for the people that are currently following and/or favouriting this story, I was going to make him say his name but there is a slight, incy wincy problem with that and that would be I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT NAME I SHOULD GIVE THE CHARACTER. I know stupid right, you star writing a story with an OC, but you don't plan ahead and name the OC. Hey but at least I have a name for the ancient normal sword (Excalibur, duh) but not for the Katana.

So, if anyone has any names for the OC or the Katana could you please send them to me through private messenger. It would be insanely appreciated. Thankyou and have a very lovely day


	4. Chapter 3: Revelation

Chapter 3: Revelation

I am going to do a quick message here.

FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE DUE TO BLOCK EXAMS AND A FAMILY EVENT. IF I CAN THAN I WILL SO JUST DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP ON IT KAY

LET THE STORY BEGIN.

Ozpins P.O.V

I woke up with a large ache and a killer headache, I looked around the room and spotted a now conscious team JNPR, but oddly enough team RWBY were still out of it. It was then that I noticed that team JNPR was looking above them and so I followed their gazes and was astonished to find a young-looking child standing in the air slightly above the group. The boy had blue eyes that were golden around the edges, his hair had the most dazzling shade of night blue that I had ever seen in my life. upon his face was a frown and a single tear streaming from his eyes

The boy then stared at me, his gaze seemed to peer right into my soul, the sadness that was carried by that fearsome gaze was enough to baffle even I, but what intrigued me the most were the weapons that hung on his hip, one of the blades I had never seen before in my life. However, the other sword appeared to be the one wielded by that figure in the armor.

The boy then proceeded to drop the weapons of team JNPR and then simply vanish, as if he was never there at all, where he stood, a small piece of paper was gently floating towards the ground, I walked over and picked it up and read what was on it.

_You and your people are welcome to stay and in the morning you will be leaving the castle, until then you are welcome to explore around a bit just don't break anything or leave anything here._

_P:S I do advise that you follow my rule of not breaking anything, and door has its labels and the torches will light the way to any room that you want to visit. If you require me for anything, I will be in the library._

Everyone, begun to wake up, some were lucky enough to get off with minor concussions, others were less fortunate, but there were no injuries that our auras hadn't been able to fix for us

Ruby, who was the luckiest out of all of us and managed to get out of the fight unharmed, woke up and immediately inquired in to the origin of… and I quote… 'the small kid that saved her from the blackened creature with some sort of ninja skills from the gods'.

How one manages to describe someone in such a way is beyond me. However, Ms. Rose said something that I myself would like to find out as well, team JNPR said that he identified himself as the immortal Guardian of the forsaken people, but in the tales the Guardian was a man in his late twenties and one of his muscle-bound arms was the size of soldier.

As the note said I simply thought of where I wanted to go and the torches along the hallways lit themselves into the most effective guide that I could hope for.

"shall we go meet our savior in a more formal manor?". I aimed the question to the students behind me, who answered me with a nod. I then faced Glynda and she responded with her own, more subtle nod when compared to Ms. Roses frantic agreement, and like that we were once again lost in this forest of ageless beauty, upon the walls were etched legends of creatures long dead and Gods all but forgotten, this continued until we reached a doorway, any torches past this doorway were extinguished. The door was made of a smooth wooden substance that was coloured in the imperial colours of red, gold and blue, the image of a dragon defending its horde was etched into the door.

'what a fancy door' I thought as I walked forward to push it open only for it to open itself as I neared it.

'well that is both convenient and unnerving' I said internally.

As the door opened by breath was once again taken away, the library was way larger than anticipated, I thought that a library in a kingdom like this would be as large as the one back at beacon. However, the library's actual size was nearly the size of beacon itself.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a multitude of expressions ranging from Ms. Belladonna starry eyed and drooling expression to Ms. Roses expression of horror as she tried to slowly back away before her teammates grabbed her by her cap and dragged her with them into the library.

"Stay in your teams and look around for the boy and be careful we don't know what else might be in here". I instructed the teams as I waltzed off with Glynda into the unknown of this maze-like library in an attempt to find the answers that I seek.

Ruby's P.O.V

"WHY…. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO TO A LIBRARY …sniff… WHY NOT GO TO SOME SORT OF DINING HALL?". I scream at the top of my lungs, crying at the injustice that has been forced upon me.

"would you be quiet, were currently in unknown territory and we don't even know if there is anyone else in here that might be hostile against us", demanded the resident Ice Queen, Weiss. I am still being dragged behind the group by Yang when I spot some movement behind us, which then reveals itself to be the kid that saved me

"Umm…. Guys it's the kid" I state to the others which gets the attention of the other, so I point at the child behind us.

"Cool". Yang says to me then looks at the kid who is now holding a book in his hands.

Weiss looks majorly pissed off with the fact that she was just dismissed without so much as a glance from the kid and Blake looks like she wants to ask him what he is reading and how he can even read it seeing as how everything in this library is like super old.

Yang walks up to him and simply states "Our headmaster would like to speak to you so your coming with us" before trying to grab him only for her hand to pass directly through him before the image simply fades away.

"OMG, MY HERO IS ALREADY DEAD AND IS NOW A GHOST" I scream out earning a punch to the head from Weiss. "no, you dimwit he just moved so fast that he created and afterimage".

Laughing could be heard from behind us, we all turned simultaneously to find the kid now rolling the ground with his hands on his stomach, tears rolling down his face. Once he recovered, he simply turned around and bolted, with us in hot pursuit.

"HEY, WE JUST WANT TO TALK, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?" said Yang with an expression that practically screamed 'ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, IM GONNA HIT YOU'.

"QUESTIONS LATER, LETS HAVE SOME FUN FIRST, YOU'RE THE FIRST PEOPLE THAT I HAVE SEEN SINCE THE INVASION AND IM NOT GONNA LET YOU WASTE ANYTIME WITH BORING QUESTIONS". Screamed the kid over his shoulder, which was soon followed by laughter when he noticed that the others had now joined the large group of people that were chasing him.

"I will say one thong though" his voice said from everyone and nowhere at the same time "instead of calling me kid all the time why don't you just call me Arthur" Arthur said with that smile that instantly made heat rise to my cheeks and my heart beat faster, I turned away as steam came out of my ears. 'I swear I am going to catch up to him and force him to show me what his swords look like and how he made the earth skewer that creature' I vowed internally before continuing the mad game of cat and mouse again.

Sorry if the name is a little weird, I was going to use Havoc or Fenrir but they really didn't fit with the whole immortal Guardian theme that this fanfiction has, also if anyone can think of a better name for the OC please message me, also please review so that I can have feedback on things that I need to change or things that you guys disliked in the story. Have a lovely day

Before I forget them, I gave a name two things the katana and the other is going to be revealed in the next chapter. (I am naming the katana Amarok after the giant wolf in Inuit mythology).


	5. Chapter 4: the devil in the angel

Chapter 4: the devil in the angel

Ozpin's P.O.V

'He was leading us somewhere, that much was obvious due to the fact that he kept slowing down or waiting for us to catch our breathes during this overly annoying game of Cat-and-Mouse, the only question that I currently wanted to know the answer for was where he was leading us?' were the current thoughts that were going through my head after the 20 minutes of sprinting after the boy after he left the library leaving us in with his taunting laughter and a couple of bottles of water

The hallways were starting to show a lot more detail from the images to the length of the writing telling the tales of the images. One showed an extremely large wolf standing by the Guardian on what could be interpreted as a battlefield due to some of the image missing, there were more creatures and human-like figures, ranging from a large dragon breathing a flame that burnt the heavens to a woman with her hands outstretched nature itself bowing to her.

'The figures must be the heroes of the kingdom, but I wonder what the images of creatures are for and I haven't seen any for the Guardian, although on all of these tapestries there was an unknown figure somewhere on it'. My thoughts were interrupted by Ms schnee

"when we catch up to this brat, I...am… going… to KILL HIM" she said with obvious fury with some breaks so that she could catch her breath while running.

Laughter could be heard ahead which caused everyone but Glynda and myself to angry growl.

"just keep up with me would you, you guys want to know the tale of this place right". Said the boy, after we ran into team RWBY they informed us that he is called Arthur. This statement immediately peeked my interest. I also wanted to know if the boy was actually the Guardian or not, but I was also interested in the actual history of this legendary place, it's not often that you manage to find the mightiest kingdom since the start of time, even the reason behind it's fall was lost to time, the only detail that managed to survive from them was their mighty protector.

After about 10 more minutes the child stopped in front of a door waiting for us to catch up to him. Then waiting and additional 2 minutes waiting for us to catch our breathes.

'how fit were the people that lived here, I imagine that at none that worked or lived here had an inch of body fat on their bodies, what with the size of this place' I sighed internally at the lack of physical activities that I take part in.

"why did we have to chase you here?" wheezed out Jaune, who was heavily breathing in and out, it looked as if he was trying to take all the air in the room, it was quite amusing to witness if I am being honest.

"because, if we walked you would have asked me hundreds of questions and I would felt that irresistible urge to end your lives" he replied as if it was a known fact. "besides you guys seem to need the exercise, it was also hilarious to watch an…" his voice was interrupted due to the fact that he was now in cased in ice.

"Weiss, what did we say about freezing people that you don't like, no unfreeze him right this instant young missy" said Ruby in a chastising voice and pointing at her.

"that wasn't very nice of you" stated a voice from behind us

I turned to see the boy, upon his face instead of his joyful smile, was a taunting frown. I turned around to face the frozen form of the child, only to see it disappear like when he was standing on the air above team JNPR after I woke up.

'just who is this kid, his stamina seems endless, his true self is yet to be confirmed and now he can make copies of himself, was he telling the truth when he said he was the Guardian, there are too many unknowns about him' I stated to myself.

"now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me is that behind those doors are the records of the entire history of the kingdom as well as all the statues of all the heroes, sacred creatures and some of the gods that were worshipped and the fallen soldiers from the wars, it is one of the most sacred areas in the kingdom, as such everything in here was made to remember the fallen ones and the heroic deeds that were accomplished". he said with a smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes.

'if this place lists all the names of the people who were killed in the line of duty, that would mean that beyond this door is a one of the largest rooms in this place, which means a lot more walking' I sigh internally at this thought.

Arthur pushed the door open. However, the sight we were shown was horrible, thousands of the creatures of Grimm had made the area their home, meaning that they had destroyed all of the statues and heavily damaged the pillars of names with their claws.

"retreat" I instructed, I did not like the odds that we were up against, excluding the thousands of normal Grimm, there were about 100 powerful Grimm that would cause even highly experienced huntsman trouble in a one-on-one fight. No one argued as we started to back off, as we rushed back, I noticed that the child had begun to walk towards the Grimm.

'is he suicidal?' I internally questioned my own sanity as I stopped and started heading back for him.

"sir?" asked Glynda as she noticed that I had begun to back-track to stop the insane child.

"Ms Rose would you mind accompanying me?" I asked her because if push comes to shove, she can use her semblance to get the kid out of there.

She nodded and we headed back towards the memorial room, the others heading back to whatever safe-place they could find. It was time to find out whether or not the kid was what he said he was or if he was a fraud.

Ruby's P.O.V

Ozpin and I ran the short-distance that we had back-tracked at the sight of the horde of Grimm in that large garden-like area that Arthur had brought us to.

When we reached the door, we heard him scream at the horde of darkness. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL… I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed at them rushing forward at the invasive wave of darkness.

He punched a hole right through the stomach of the first Grimm, the force of the punch sending Grimm behind it to be sent flying, a Grimm tried to strike him only for Arthur to catch the striking arm and tear it from the Grimm's body, he then proceeded to shove that arm through the skull of its original owner and into three other Grimm's that were dumb enough to attack while he had the arm in his hand.

'savage' that was the only way to describe the way that Arthur was currently fighting. Tearing limbs off of the Grimm's and using them as weapons or just simply punching holes into them. We stood in the doorway for what seemed an hour and just watched Arthur savagely annihilate the waves of Grimm that descended upon him, until he was suddenly sent flying back by an enormous Grimm nearly as tall as the castle. His body was launched across the room and through the wall.

"Go and check on him while I keep them distracted quickly" demanded Ozpin as he readied his cane, sprinting forward to meet the charging Grimm in an attempt to slow them down.

I turned and sprinted towards the hole that Arthur was flung through in order to check on him as professor Ozpin had instructed me to, the sight of the damage was gruesome approaching on borderline horrifying, Arthur's lifeless body lay mangled with blood gushing out of it as if it was a fountain, his right arm was missing and his left lay shredded, his ribs and some of his organs were peeking out of his shredded front, the sight and the smell left me gagging.

'No, no, no no no no no no, I should have done something, anything, he saved me, why couldn't I save him?' I thought as tears streamed down my face.

"RUBY LOOK OUT" Ozpins voice drew me back to reality, I turned to see him barely managing to fight off the hordes and in front of me was the colossal Grimm that had killed Arthur. Its arm was already striking out towards me. For the second time today, I was going to die, only this time nobody could save me. Flashes of the smiling faces of my friends appeared in my head.

'I'll miss them all of them, if only I could see them one more time' I thought, closing my eyes a bracing myself for impact.

A gust of wind pushed against me from the side causing me to fall on my butt.

"That…. Really…. Hurt" said a voice, I quickly opened my eyes to see the now fully healed body of Arthur holding back the strike of the Grimm with a single hand. Suddenly, the earth shuddered, and 20 earth lances pierced through the back of the giant, he started taking steps towards the other Grimm that had started approaching us while Ozpin was distracted by the sight, flames begun dancing around Arthur's figure, the sky grew black in an instant due to an expanding mass of thunderclouds, power seemed to radiate from the very being of the figure known as Arthur, his daunting aura made everything pause, the Grimm, Ozpin, even time seemed to freeze when encountering this oppressive feeling of weakness that this overbearing presence forced upon us. Arthur slowly raised his hand towards the face of a Grimm that stood mere inches away from his body, the second that his hand touched the Grimm the flames leaped off of Arthur and consumed all of the creatures of Grimm that were in front of Arthur, the flames left nothing of the Grimm that had been in their path, not even ashes were left remaining of the hundreds of Grimm that had once been present were the flames had ravished. All of the Grimm charged at Arthur, even the Grimm that had been striking at Ozpin added to the advancing horde of darkness.

"Is that all you have?" Arthur questioned. "if so, then accept your punishment and die" he said, seething hatred at the foes before him, slowly he reached down and gripped the handle of the Katana, he then slightly unsheathed the blade before simply vanishing leaving a giant crater in the ground where he had just stood. The horde of Grimm halted in their instinct-fuelled parade of carnage, then one by one every single one of the Grimm fell over dead, all of them were beheaded and through the cloud of Grimm smoke I could see Arthur, blade sheathed and his back turned towards me, walking further into the depths of the room, leaving Ozpin and I scrambling through our thoughts as we silently walked through the light guided halls to regroup with the rest of the group to discuss the event from both of our perspectives.

'what are you Arthur?' was the question left imprinted in my head for when I next see my grinning hero.

So that just happened and in the next chapter I will try my best to start writing from Arthur's perspective as now we have shown how OP this OC will be.

This battle was a small teaser of Arthur's abilities (at their weakest) and next chapter I will be introducing a new character so that will be fun.

Until, next chapter see you and as usual have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 5: the devourer

Chapter 5: The devourer

Okay so I should have done this at the start but I didn't want to start using the OC's perspective but anything that doesn't have (SO AND SO'S NAME) P.O.V is Arthur's P.O.V and NO P.O.V is basically free-roam camera of the events okay.

'thoughts'

_Written down and memories/flashbacks_

Important stuff

And the rest of the sentence types are self-explanatory

Okay hope you enjoy the first chapter that actually is in the perspective of Arthur

* * *

I walked through these echoes of time, remembering all the great times that I had here and all the things that I couldn't save.

It hurt, my chest felt like it was caving in on itself and not in the way that it had during the fight.

My eyes stung and before I cold stop it the waves of sadness and grief dragged me under, and my vision became blurry with the constant waterfall of tears that were streaming down my face I curled up into a ball and at some point during my session of grief I blacked out, letting the barrage of memories consume me and lull me into a fitful slumber.

_I am standing on one of the thousands of battlefields that I fought on, across the ground ran a river of crimson, my blade and my hands gleamed an identical crimson as I looked down and saw the mountains of corpses that lay strung across the field like broken dolls. _

"_Arthur, the battle is ours, will you be joining the celebration this time or are you just going to stand there like the log you are" says a lady from behind me. I turn to see Elizabeth also known as the lady of the forest. And a major pain in my ass._

"_No, I will keep watch in case they rally themselves for a final assault" I tell her dodging the drunken bear hug she tries to trap (kill) me in._

"_Suit yourself" she says as she burps out a rainbow cloud of toxic gas, I know it's toxic because a fly is caught up in the cloud and just instantly drops dead._

"_Goodnight, Elizabeth" I say trying to hint her to go to bed like a good highly drunk sorceress._

"_oodnight" she says before promptly passing out, I sigh "I don't get enough to deal with this" and pick her up and carry her to bed. Before I release her though her arms latch around my neck and she clings to me like a child would her teddy forcing me to lay in bed with her. I learnt years ago not to even attempt to escape unless you want your neck to be snapped in this death-trap she calls the teddy trapper._

_A beastly howl echoes through the night which lets me know that my friends are all here and that they are presumedly drunk beyond the point where they would be able to maintain any cognitive functions._

Just like that I am awoken by the blond bimbo shaking me like I'm a dirty rag after she has done her laundry.

"alright, alright, I'm up, okay stop shaking me your crazy lady" I state sleepily.

She then proceeds in an attempt to punch me which I promptly catch (with totally maximum effort)

And then we both are talked by the red caped scythe wielder, in her hands is my sword still in its sheath which I don't really care about because the one she is holding didn't belong to me anyway, if it was my Amarok I would be enraged that she took that from me.

"hey Arthur, can you pull your sword out of the sheath so I can look at it, pretty please with a cherry on top?" she looked at me with a pouty face, kinda like what Elizabeth used to do whenever she wanted me to make her something using magic, and I did the same thing that I did to her to the red caped reaper.

"fine" I replied with a blush as I looked away from the cuteness that lay upon the girls face.

Shhhiiiinnnkkkk….. I pulled the sword out of the blade to reveal that its appearance was highly extravagant and detailed.

"Handle this blade with care, it is a relic after all" I say sliding on my signature grin to hide my true emotions.

Before she could respond a deafening howl pierced the hallways silence, and the torches all went out leaving Excalibur as the only source of light in this darkness. Although, that is just for the others due to me being able to see in the dark, I turned to see an enormous wolf bounding towards us.

'wait a second I know that wolf' I think as I walk towards the still rapidly approaching wolf

"Fenrir is that you?" I asks hopefully, which is responded to with a happy yelp from the beast.

At this point tears are trailing down my face at the joy of having a friend after all this time. Fenrir, leaps at me shrinking down from the size of a mountain to the size of a horse, tackling me in a happy embrace and saturating my face with licks. Fenrir had always been my most loyal and loving companion.

"I am so glad that you're still alive" I say still shedding tears of joy, my attention was grabbed by a subtle cough from behind us, which brought Fenrir's possessiveness out as he growled at the new people.

"No, bad Fenrir they are friends not food" I say playfully smacking his nose "Fenrir meet people, people meet Fenrir, you may know him as Fenrir the devourer" I say pointing that last comment towards the cane bearing man, and then notice that all of their faces are contorting with a mixture of expressions.

'I have a lot of explaining to do don't I' I think grimacing at my current predicament.

* * *

HI sorry that this one is shorting than usual, I am just a little busy with work and home at the moment so soz oh and by the way there are a couple movie references in this chapter can you spot them. I'm planning a big event in a future chapter so you may have something to look forward to in the future.

And as usual have a lovely day/night and thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF JIMBULOUSHY. BYE


	7. Chapter 6: the God and the pup

Chapter 6: The God and the pup

I completely forgot to do this but the timeline for this begins just after the initiation for Beacon.

DON'T ASK ME WHY I DID THAT AND THEN HAD OZPIN TAKE THEM ON A NEAR SUICIDAL MISSION and if you were wondering about that the reason is, I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT THE TIMELINE AT ALL, just a smidge of brain failure on my part sorry.

So, anyway onto the next chapter. YEAHHH. SHIKAKA.

* * *

They all just stared at me like I was showing some type of raging-insanity, silence seemed to spread like a plague throughout the already silent hallway, not even crickets could be heard. At this point Fenrir has shrunk down to puppy form or as I like to call it the form of the ultimate ball of fluffiness and is currently bundled up on my lap receiving constant pats of affection.

'welp, this is awkward, am I supposed to say something, am I supposed to do something, should I try to say something….' My internal panic was cut short by the cane-bearing man coughing to grab the attention of the room.

"So, who exactly are you, or more accurately what exactly are you?" he asked me

"Why does everyone ask about me? I don't think I am that interesting, what do you think Fenrir?" I ask my adorable fluff ball, who then responds with a purring sound.

"Just answer the question, please" begs the red reaper.

"follow me and answer it for yourselves" I say as I get up carrying the now sleeping Fenrir to the hall of legends.

I sigh 'what a cheesy name for it, although the last room had dedicated statues to specific deeds and the names of all of the fallen, it did not contain the records of the heroes lives just one or two of their accomplishments'.

"up ahead is the hall of legends, a room containing detailed notes on every hero, myth or important figure that lived in the kingdom, the books that store these details are enchanted so that they can never be destroyed, they are written either by spirits or like in my case, they are written by the people themselves, the enchantments that are placed on these books erase all lies within them so that every event is correctly recorded for history." I say, giving my best to divert the conversation away from myself.

"So, what do you call your swords Arthur?" questioned the red reaper whose name turned out to be Ruby, the blonde bimbo was Yang, the dominatrix remains as 'The Dominatrix', cane man is Ozpin, and I already forgot the names of the rest.

"the Katana is Amarok and the other one is Excalibur, Amarok is mine, but Excalibur belonged to the king" I answered as we approached the door to the hall. (RHYMING HAHAHAHAHAH LAUGH)

The door was normal sized. However, it's design was much more detailed then most of the other doors in the kingdom, it was made from an ageless enchanted wood, etched upon the wood were the original guardians of the Kingdom and its people the names of which only known to the people, there was the Northern guardian, Sermund the dragon god, in the etching he was charging towards the evil gods, his divine flame bellowing out of his jaw.

The Southern Guardian was Fenrir the Wolf god of Gluttony, in this depiction he was readying to swallow an army of invaders whole. The Western Guardian was Ropev the stone giant, in this one he was building the walls that protected the kingdom from the Floods that threatened the kingdom itself. The Eastern Guardian was Dargo and the forest dwellers, the etching showed him and his people killing an army of demons that were foolish enough to enter their forest. Lastly, there was my depiction, the forsaken Guardian, my image showed me bringing invading armies to their knees alone. Always alone. I sighed at the memories these etchings brought to me, along with the grief.

I pushed the doors open and step aside ushering them inside of the room so that they can get the answers they want and leave.

* * *

Ruby's P.O.V

We all step through the doorway and I immediately take in the beauty that encompasses the room, instead of the fire-lit torches that I had become used to there was a large variety of crystals and gems that were illuminated instead, they cast a beautiful arrays of colours across the room, across the ceiling were white illuminated gems that shone like stars upon the darkness of the ceiling itself, the rows of books had different colours lining them, one was enlightened green and another purple.

"Green means the important people in the agricultural section, while purple means the royal family and the helpful and pure members of the imperial senate." Said Arthur's voice from behind me

"if you want my book, it's over there". He continued pointing to a book on a pedestal at the far back of the room. The darkness was completely encompassing both the book and the pedestal, as I got closer, I noticed that it was chained to the pedestal and had a lock on the cover of it, the book itself was also significantly larger than any of the other books that we had passed by, while the others contained at most 150 pages, this book was contained way more, at the very least it had 5000 pages and this was just a guess from a first glimpse.

"What gives?" demanded Yang.

"Yeah, why is your book like that?" asked Juane.

Instead of replying to either of their questions Arthur walked up to the book, then he raised his hand and the chains the bound the book vanished.

"This is my book, it contains every single detail of the events that I was a part of," Arthur before handing his book to the approaching Ozpin, then waving his hand over the lock on the cover, _click_, the book swung open and started glowing.

"Do I just ask it what I want to know about you and it will show me?" asked Ozpin

"Yes, but it will only answer with basic information, the only people that could access the more detailed information are the creator, which is me, or the ones that the creator permits, which is not you" he said as he walked back to the wolf that he had left sleeping at the entrance.

"What are we going to ask it first?" I asked Professor Ozpin.

"isn't it obvious, were going to ask it what exactly Arthur is". Said Weiss which was then countered by the others, which then lead to us all bickering about what we should ask the book first.

SLAM!

The sound of the book being closed startled all of us and drew our attention back to Ozpin who had closed the book again, but the book didn't lock. He then began walking back to the entrance with the book in his hands and the rest of us in tow. He stopped in front of Arthur and motioned us all out of the room, which we followed shutting the door behind us.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL AND I LEFT IT WITH A CLIFF-HANGAR.

ANYWAY THANKYOU FOR READING AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF JIMBULOUSHY SUBMIT A REVIEW FOR ME SO THAT I CAN KNOW IF YOU LIKE HOW IM WRITING THESE OR NOT, OR IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT I CAN FIX. AS USUAL HAVE A LOVELY DAY.


End file.
